


Candy Hearts

by CrimzonChyld



Series: Domesticated [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Schmoop, Slash, Valentine's Day, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimzonChyld/pseuds/CrimzonChyld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Sweets for the sweet.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not own nor am I affiliated with Supernatural, WB, CW, Kripke Enterprises, actors, or other affiliates there of. No profit is being made from this.**

The light from the street lamp outside filtered dimly into the room from the partially open curtain across from the bed. Sam lay, stretched out on his stomach staring at the amulet's steady rise and fall in time with his brother's breathing as it rested on his bare chest. On every intake of breath the amulet caught the light, a quick glint, a wink in the darkness.

It was a small favor that Dean had the amulet at all, a token of affection from a witch no less. She'd had it since the day Dean dropped it in the trash can in that motel room.

However, today was not the day to dwell on the bad things that happened in the past, on old hurt feelings.

It was Valentine's Day.

Valentine's Day had never meant much other than an empty construction paper mail box in school for Sam. Not that he blamed anyone, he wasn't in school long enough for anyone to give him one of those tiny little valentine cards that their mom's bought at the store for them to give to all their classmates. Sam didn't have a mom and they didn't have the money to waste on those little cards even if he was in school for longer than a week, so he didn't give anyone cards either. Occasionally, one of the nicer kids would feel sorry for him and give him one but that didn't happen often. It didn't really matter anyway because every year, until he was 12 at least, when he opened his backpack when he got to school, he'd find a box of Sweetheart candies tucked inside. Even if the back of the box wasn't filled out in the "To:" "From:" area, he knew where they came from and it never failed to make him smile.

Sam had never actually had a girlfriend on Valentine's Day until Jessica. He wanted to make it special, like he thought a boyfriend should do for his girlfriend. So, being a "poor, starving, student" he took his what meager funds he had and did what he thought he'd never do again since leaving for Stanford.

He hustled some pool.

Sam even surprised himself by doing pretty damn well. He'd gotten enough money for some flowers (no roses because Jess thought they were lame), one of those big heart-shaped boxes with chocolates. Then he took her out to dinner to, well, not a really fancy place, but a place that he had to have reservations at none the less. Even though Jess had enjoyed it all she had insisted that he hadn't had to go to so much trouble.

"Sure that's what they say," Dean had once commented. "But you know that if you forget about their birthday or Valentine's Day or your anniversary, whatever, they throw a total fit over it."

Sam wasn't sure how true that was of Jess but then again, Jess was "normal" so maybe it had been.

He and Amelia hadn't been together for Valentine's Day. He doubted he would have made any effort there. It's not that he didn't care about her, love her even. Just, their relationship was built on them both being broken. It didn't seem like a hearts and cherubs kind of romance.

This time around, although it came without cards, without flowers and without candy (Well, not totally without candy, Sam did give Dean a box of cherry cordials because watching him eat them was better than any porn, swear to gawd!) it was the best Valentine's Day Sam had ever experienced. They'd ordered in, made love twice . . . three times if you counted the fooling around in the extra-large shower in between. Then Dean had dozed off for a little while.

Dean wouldn't admit any of it had to do with Valentine's Day, though. To be honest it was just like any other day except for the ordering in part. Dean had rolled his eyes and snorted at the present of chocolates, which Sam didn't mind. He knew his brother well enough to know that Dean liked the gift, just didn't want to show it since it was such a goddamn girly thing to do. Dean had wasted no time into tearing into the package after dinner, starting his torture of Sam by eating the cherry cordials slowly and deliberately. Licking away all the cherry liqueur before sucking the cherry into his mouth, one at a time, until Sam launched himself at Dean, seeming to start an intense battle over the last cherry to disappear behind Dean's lips.

Sam sighed quietly with a smile.

"You are such a girl." Dean's voice didn't really surprise Sam, he could tell by his older brother's breathing that he had woken up some time ago.

"What?" Sam asked innocently.

Dean opened his eyes and turned his head towards him with his patented smirk, "I know you've been looking at me the whole time I've been asleep."

Sam shrugged, "Not the whole time."

"Now you're laying over there sighing-" Dean started.

"I wasn't sighing," Sam defended. "Once, I sighed once. Fine, y'know what?" Sam rolled over onto his back, "There, now I won't being sighing anymore."

"Butthurt much?" Dean chuckled.

It was Sam's turn to smirk, "No, but I bet yours does."

Dean groaned, "Walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Pretty much," Sam smiled at the ceiling.

Dean huffed, "I'm too tired for any . . . witty repartee."

"Repartee, Dean?" Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother. "Repartee? Careful on those big words, you might sprain your tongue."

In a lightning fast move, Sam was on top of Dean, pinning him to the mattress, "And I'm gonna need that for later."

Sam ducked his head and slid his own tongue across Dean's lower lip. Dean leaned up enough to capture Sam's lips with is own only to have him pull away. Sam held his parted lips just out of Dean's reach, hovering where their mouth barely brushed together. When Dean growled low in his throat and tensed like he was about to throw Sam off, Sam finally leaned in and plunder's Dean's mouth. It was a fight for domination after that, which Sam ultimately won when he ground his hips into Dean's causing his older brother to gasp into the kiss, then moan.

Sam pulled back when he had successfully kissed Dean breathless.

"Now who's the girl?" Sam asked smugly.

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean said without heat, regaining his smirk.

Dean then succeeded in flipping them over and having his wicked way with Sam. Not that Sam put up much of a fight.

All in all, it was a very good end to a very good Valentine's Day.

The next morning, Sam woke before Dean, as usual. He made his way down the hall to the kitchen to make coffee, while it was brewing he checked all the salt lines. Then he padded back down the hall into the smallest of the three bedrooms where he kept his laptop.

He was already sitting when he saw it, the coffee cup halfway to his lips when he froze. Sam stared motionless for several minutes before setting the cup down and reaching out.

There, on the lid of the closed laptop, was a box of Sweethearts.

Sam picked it up gingerly, almost expecting that it would disappear if he actually touched it. Years of empty construction paper mail boxes came back to him, reminding him that those empty boxes never mattered. It was the tiny box of hearts that was important.

He guessed this Valentine's Day came with candy after all.

Sam smiled.


End file.
